Book Four: Air
by Bards Sword
Summary: The war is over, but there is still much left to do. The Earth Kingdom has to unite if it is to emerge. strong. The Fire Nation has to mend its ties with the world. Zuko's mother is still missing. And there are still those loyal to Ozai...


**Alright, everyone, here is my first shot at a fanfic. I've attempted to create a sequel to the show, meaning it showcases the same values and pairings as canon. No weird crossings going on here. In writing this fanfic, I've attempted to stay true to the show's flavor and tone. You will have to judge whether or not I have succeeded. I decided to write this fanfic because there were so many unanswered questions at the end of Book 3, questions that needed answering. As I am still in the process of writing, this is a journey for me. I do not know where the road will lead me. I only know that the road will go on.**

**I'm rating this T not because its not kid-friendly, but because it may deal with some more adult themes. No explicit stuff or anything, but another huge conversation on taking a life. Again, this is like the show, so very few people will die, but still some will die. Others have already died in the past. I will note before each chapter if I feel there is anything worth pointing out worth a T rating.**

**I don't have to state this, but Avatar doesn't belong to me in any way, shape, or form. That being said, enjoy.  
**

Book Four: Air

CHAPTER ONE: THE FIRELORD AND THE PRISONER

The prisoner sat with his back on the cell door, facing the wall, his head bent down, his hair falling all over his face in unkempt swirls. He wore rags, his body stunk, and he seemed to be drowning in misery and despair. And yet, despite the squalor of the conditions the prisoner was in, he still gave off an aura of regality, as if the power of his former position had not yet been taken from him. It was because of this aura that the prisoner sat firm and erect and kept his back on the cell doors as he heard the Firelord enter the hallway and stop by his cell. For a moment, there was silence. But only for a moment.

"You know why I am here."

The Firelord's voice echoed across the prison. Worm-Rats scurried away from the sight, tunneling back into their holes, squealing while they ran. They knew what was about to come.

The prisoner didn't move a muscle. "No, I do not. Have you come to gloat over your victory? Or perhaps for some other purpose. Please, enlighten me."

"Stop wasting time!" A small burst of flame flew from the Firelord's fist into the wall to his right. If he could have, his eyes would have burned holes into the back of the prisoner's head. "I have been here everyday for the last week asking the same question. Don't pretend to be ignorant. Where is she?" Several seconds passed, and the prisoner remained silent. "Don't ignore me! Don't pretend not to hear me! I know you know where she is, so tell me!" Still there was silence. This time the Firelord waited almost a minute before speaking again. This time his voice was soft. "I love her. I have always loved her. And if you still have any love left for me, you will tell me where she is!"

Finally, the prisoner spoke. "I am enduring my punishment. You will endure yours."

The Firelord breathed heavily, and then spoke, his voice dead calm and as piercing as daggers. "You have just sealed your fate. You could have yet left this cell. Now you will stay here, and rot until your death." The Firelord turned his back on the prisoner and began walking away from the cell. At this, the prisoner rose. He turned to face the Firelord, and called out to him, saying

"The day you can convince me you have ever felt true love, Ozai, is the day you shall see your wife. It was not I who banished her, but you. Never forget that."

Firelord Ozai stopped and turned. Brother stared at brother straight in the eye. Then Ozai spoke.

"I did what I had to do. I banished her to an Earth Kingdom port colony. When I went looking for her, she was gone. I know you know where she is. You are my last hope of ever finding out. Now tell me where she is! Tell me where my wife is." Iroh sighed, and whispered calmly,

"I know only parts of the path, but not to where it leads. But a man who could send away his own wife for defending her only son-he has not felt love, and deserves to not even know of the path."

Ozai growled, and took a step toward Iroh, raising his hand. Suddenly, he stopped, and lowered his hand. He took another deep breath, and turned around again.

The Firelord marched out of the prison with his head raised high, caring not a bit what would happen to the prisoner within. The prisoner sighed, turned his back on the cell bars, and once again sat down.

_A Couple Months Later_

The prisoner sat with his back on the cell door, facing the wall, his head bent down, his hair falling all over his face in unkempt swirls. He was as all prisoners were in Fire Nation prisons, and all future prisoners will meet with the same treatment. But he had an air of regality around him, an air he had not surrendered even after he had been dethroned and his bending had been taken from him. In his mind, after all, he was still the Phoenix King, and he demanded respect. But recently, stuck in solitary confinement in a high security Fire Nation prison, he was having a hard time getting anyone around to give him respect.

The prisoner frowned his he heard the prison door open with a creak and footsteps enter the hall. He knew it was. The Firelord, come to give him another visit. The footsteps grew louder and louder until finally they reached a halt right outside his cell.

"Hello father."

As always, the prisoner was silent. He kept his back to the cell bars, not facing the Firelord, not moving a muscle. He had done this for a week now and he could continue doing it until the Firelord stopped this little game and ceased coming. But for now, he would have to endure another lecture.

"You already know why I am here, father. I'm not going to repeat myself. Tell me where my mother is." Silence. The Firelord started up again. "I will ask you again, where is she?" Once more, silence. "I hear Avatar Aang has been practicing on his Energy Bending. It could morph into Sprit Bending. He has told me he might be able, with practice, to break into the mind and retrieve information. He has told me that if he gains this power, he will never use it except in special circumstances. However, don't get your hopes up. I'm pretty sure Aang will consider you a special circumstance. You've already felt the pain of Energy Bending once, do you wish to feel it again? Then tell me now!" Silence. This time is lasted longer, up to a minute, before the Firelord spoke again. "I give up. You can't draw blood from a stone, and I suppose I can't bring forth compassion from a man who has never felt love."

At this Ozai jumped up and turned on his son. "How dare you!" he shouted. "I loved your mother more then you can possibly imagine! I was forced by the laws of our people to send her into exile, an exile she chose to save you! All I know is she went to an Earth Kingdom port city, then disappeared. If you truly want answers, go to your uncle! He knows more than I!" Ozai smirked slightly. "Even if he wouldn't tell me."

Startled, Zuko took a step back. "Uncle...knows?"

"That's right," Ozai said slowly. "So go run off to him and find your mother. Now leave me in peace." Zuko started toward the door when Ozai spoke up again. "One more thing." Zuko turned. "When you find your mother...could you let her visit me? Even if for only once." Zuko smiled slightly. "Of course." The Firelord turned once more and headed out the door, passing right by a prison guard bringing food for the prisoner. He shoved the plate through a slot in the cell, then leaned over to whisper something in the prisoner's ear.

"I did as you requested. I was able to get through to all of the Ministers after a week. The War Minister and the Minister of Colonies remain loyal to you, Lord Ozai. They have paid me to tell you several key generals remain loyal to you as well. Now that I'm through with this errand, please sir, I want nothing more to do with this."

Ozai smiled. "What is your name, messenger?"

The messenger gulped. "Ping, my Lord."

"Ping, huh? Just like a vase. Well, Ping, if you don't want me to break you like a vase, I suggest you remain loyal to me." Ping gulped once more. "Don't worry. War Minister Xiao will pay you handsomely. Just stay loyal to me, and you'll do just fine." Ping nodded. "Now go back to War Minister Xiao and tell him everything is going exactly how I planned. Tell him to alert me about the exact date Zuko decides to search for his mother, and who he will leave in charge. Go!"

Ping nodded, saluted, and left. The prisoner slumped back to the ground, and smiled. Even in prison, his plans were working perfectly. And even without his bending, he was still the Phoenix King.


End file.
